bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Bob and George Timeline: Version 1.4 Events listed in natural time flow any time travel to a point within the comic it self will be listed in an insert of some sort that will be clearly marked *Note: All dates mark the day the comic in which the event happened was posted.* 1. The First Strips A. Start of the Comic: April 1, 2000 B. Hand-Drawn Comic is Delayed until April 15th: April 3, 2000 C. The first Mega Man is dumb joke and the first appearance of Proto Man *Note: He (officially) wasn’t dumb yet.*: April 4, 2000 2. The Beginning of the Story A. Transformation to 8-Bit: April 7, 2000 B. Creation of Proto Man and the Santa Claus and Albert Einstein joke: April 9, 2000 C. The first "Third Panel Pause": April 10, 2000 D. April 15 Comes and Goes Without The Hand-Drawn Comic: April 15, 2000 E. The first "Behind Your Back" joke: April 19, 2000 3. Mega Man's Missing A. Mega Man leaves the strip and back to 16-Bit: April 21, 2000 B. The first fourth wall joke: April 22, 2000 C. First coffee break strip: April 23, 2000 D. Proto Man kills Dr. Light: April 26, 2000 E. First reference to ice cream: April 27, 2000 F. Mega Man returns for a Public Service Announcement: April 28, 2000 G. First crack at the sound effects guy: April 30, 2000 4. The Introduction of The Author and The Author as Mega Man A. The Author shows up with infamous "Poof!" sound effect: May 1, 2000 B. First time The Author is insulted: May 2, 2000 C. Dr. Light is revived by The Author: May 7, 2000 D. The Author Fills in for Mega Man: May 9, 2000 to May 21, 2000 5. The Return of Mega Man A. Back to 16-Bit again: May 22, 2000 B. Mega Man becomes dumb (although he wasn't offically dumb yet): May 23, 2000 C. The Author leaves the strip (for now): May 28, 2000 D. The very first appearance of Hand-Drawn George: May 29, 2000 6. The Hand Drawn Comics I A. First Hand Drawn Comic: June 1, 2000 B. George starts his summer job: June 4, 2000 C. First appearance of Tom: June 5, 2000 D. George quits his summer job: June 7, 2000 E. First appearance of Napalm: June 8, 2000 F. First appearance of Blitz (then known as Spark): June 9, 2000 7. The Return of Mega Man and The Return to The Beginning A. Return to the sprite comics: June 11, 2000 B. Mega Man (then known as Rock) is finally created: June 14, 2000 C. Mega Man is now offically dumb: June 15, 2000 D. Rock/Mega Man is handed off to Dr. Wily: June 16, 2000 E. Dr. Wily programs Rock/Mega Man to be even more of an idiot then Dr. Light did: June 19, 2000 8. The Attack of The Yellow Demon A. Back to 16-Bit, First appearance of Nate (then known as The Yellow Demon), and the first "Behind the Back" joke that didn't involve Dr. Wily: June 21, 2000 B. Mega Man joins the fray (Proto Man had started fighting The Yellow Demon): June 24, 2000 C. First and only time that Nate/The Yellow Demon actually talks: June 26, 2000 D. Mega Man thinks that Proto Man is dead: June 30, 2000 E. The first comic to have more than four panels (unless you count the fact that April 14, 2000-April 16, 2000's comics were originally meant to be one big one): July 1, 2000 F. First appearance of the "Yoink" running gag: July 3, 2000 G. The first time Mega Man shows flashes of genius: July 11, 2000 H. Protoman is revealed to not be dead: July 12, 2000 9. The Return of the Author A. Author’s back then leaves with out really helping July 16, 2000 to July 20, 2000 B. return of the hole July 21, 2000 C. pray to god and you get the author 11. White space July 23, 2000 A. pray to god and you get the author B. First you’re dead. Not! Joke July 24, 2000 C. end of the yellow demon with off panel fight July 27, 2000 10. Why alcohol is bad for you July 28 2000 A. author 21st birthday comic mega can’t hold his liquor July 28 2000 B. the Buzz July 29 2000 11. Back to first megaman game August 1, 2000 A. start of making fun of the robot masters August 6, 2000 B. cut blade gets stuck in panel wall August 7, 2000 C. the lift joke August 10 to 13 2000 E. The first comic where Mega Man defeats the bad guy with a fairly ingenious method that you could never possibly do in the game August 16, 200 G. Radio drama again this time by mega August 21, 2000 H. actual first Zoink August 22, 2000 I. Spider-sense or just bomb man? August 23, 2000 12. The attack of wily Aug 29, 2000 A. Where the hell is mega? Aug 30, 2000 B. Mega drops in Aug 31, 2000 C. dam that windows September 3, 2000 D. Dr.Wily decides to go out side the script and proto stops him September 7, 2000 E. Dr Wily kidnaps and “kills” the author he is meet with little interfere. And Bass not stupid September 9 to15, 2000 13. Bob and George version 2.0 or back to the HDC October 1, 2000 A. recap of first HDC October 3, 2000 B. I’m Blitz October 4, 2000 C. zionk October 6, 2000 D. George’s mom October 7, 2000 16. They’re back October 12 2000 A. the author awakens October 16, 2000 14. “just another day” aka mega freaks out October 18, 2000 %time travel note one% -Mega and X come back from the 1st mega man game - They show up in the wrong time -The mega of Oct 18 sees them and freezes up - The time travelers leave A. mega takes off running October 19, 2000 B. Zoom proto chases October 20, 2000 C. the “author” and roll zoom by October 21, 2000 D. the zoom by Bass and Treble Oct 22 E. Super Spectacular Transformation Day October 23, 2000 F. Everyone's Running for No Apparent Reason Day October 24, 2000 G. Proto stops October 26, 2000 H. the Man and those damn trees October 29, 2000 I. where is he? Proto hints for the author to show up October 30, 2000 J. Happy Halloween the start of the holiday specials October 31, 2000 K. The author appears complete with new special effects November 1, 2000 L. the purple floating aliens comment November 6, 2000 M. Some thing isn’t right here Nov 9, 2000 15. not just another day Nov 10, 2000 A. Hey there are 2 authors Nov 10, 2000 B. let mega man figure out who is who Nov 11, 2000 C. Mega asks the standard who is the real you questions Nov 13, 2000 D. the authors zoink away Nov 14, 2000 E. the real author is the one on the right Nov 16, 2000 F. author is now the one on the left Nov 17, 2000 G. well the author knows who it is now but who is coming Nov 18, 2000 H. Two Protos? The plot thickens Nov 20, 2000 I. Proto on the left is napalm/Bob Nov 21, 2000 J. mega and author imposter run off. Proto and his imposter ague like children with the real author in the middle Nov 22, 2000 K. mega realizes who the imposters are Nov 23, 2000 L. the Protomen come out shooting and the author realizes it’s time to get out of the way Nov. 24, 2000 M. betting on the fighters, off panel fighting Nov 25, 2000 N. Proto blasts his imposter looks like mega bet on the right guy Nov 26, 2000 O. the Proto in imposter is now grey Nov 27, 2000 P. the Author sends Mega after the author imposter Nov 28, 2000 Q. the author imposter is running around naked? Nov 29, 2000 R. the introduction of sprite George Nov 30, 2000 16. The introduction of George. Dec 1, 2000 A. George trips mega Dec 1, 2000 B. Mega thinks George is Bob. Well he was close Dec 2, 2000 C. George shows his bad hair Dec 3, 2000 D. yes its George now lets all get some ice cream Dec 5, 2000 E. George talks about the real world. *We’re still waiting on the aliens to reveal them selves. Dec 7, 2000 F. mega explains how that fourth wall isn’t there Dec 9, 2000 G. George really likes ice-cream and don’t piss off the author Dec 10, 2000 H. where is Bob? Comes up Dec 11, 2000 I. George stops mega Dec 12, 2000 J. Bob is evil and the background changes red is bad Dec 13, 2000 17. The introduction of Bob Dec 14, 2000 A. Bob is George’s brother Dec 14, 2000 B. Bob flips in to action Dec. 15, 2000 C. Bob insults Proto’s blaster Dec 16, 2000 D. George expanse his life in the real world. Dec 17, 2000 E. Bob has special shielding this spells trouble for Proto Dec 19, 2000 F. Proto Runs away from a fight? Dec 20, 2000 G. Holiday comic Dec 25, 2000 H. The portal is found Dec 29, 2000 I. Bob is right behind them Dec 30, 2000 18. The attack of Bob Dec 30 2000 A. George don’t know how to use a blaster Dec 32, 2000 B. New Year’s comic Jan 1, 2001 C. Mega attacks Jan 2, 2001 D. Bob Attacks Jan 3 ,2001 E. mega tries again and dies again, Jan 5, 2001 F. mega man dies again and the first does this mean joke Jan, 8, 2001 G. George has the same shielding as bob he does not die Jan 10, 2001 H. Bob’s perspective: George is taking to the air thinking its mega man Jan 11, 2001 I. George’s perspective: a ghost of mega man is telling him to Use the goddamn Force Jan 12, 2001 J. Bob tunes mega in Jan 13, 2001 K. bob destroys a ghost? Jan 14, 2001 L. Yellow demon behind you back Jan 15, 2001 M. a four eyed yellow demon Jan 16, 2001 N. bob gets thrown into the portal Jan 18, 2001 O. the portal closes Jan 19, 2001 19. The aftermath of Bob Jan 20, 2001 A. the yellow demon is now our friend Jan 21, 2001 B the author shows up to answer some questions Jan 22, 2001 C. Mega man’s too stupid to die? Jan 23, 2001 D. the Blast blew him clear and the ghost was a hologram Jan 24, 2001 E .Bass is clueless Jan 25, 2001 F. how to form a Blaster not that George ever did figure it out Jan 26, 200l G. First “want to go do some thing stupid” line used Jan 27, 2001 H. the introduction of N4-T3 Jan 29, 2001 I. Lest call him Nate Jan 30, 2001 J. cool trick Feb. 1, 2001 K. every thing has happened according to the Author’s plans Feb,3 2001 20. Tales from a parallel universe part one A. high class megaman and the really cool flip Feb 4, 2001 B. smart Megaman and Bass stupid Protoman and George trying to kill Beat February 5, 2001 C. Different World, Same Jokes Feb 6, 2001 D. Alt Bob Feb 7, 2001 E George the Blind Serial Killer Feb 10, 2001 F. bob Going Home Feb. 13, 2001 21. Prelude to a Bad Time A. remembering megaman 7 February 14th, 2001 B. Bass goes through the portal Feb 15, 2001 C. First level ten alert Joke Feb 18, 2001’ D. Dave loves time travel Feb 20, 2001 E. back to the Future Fun Feb 21, 2001 F. The Quasi-Introduction of X Feb 24, 2001 G. No Author March 2, 2001 H. Mysterious Shadowy Villain (Mynd) March 3, 2001 I. In to the past at 88 Miles Per Hour in 1.6 Seconds March 7, 2001 J. Mynd really needs some lights March 8, 2001